


The Top of the Astronomy Tower

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Top of the Astronomy tower, things never seem as bad. At the Top of the Astronomy tower, he could think about what had happened. About the Vow he had made. About breaking that Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top of the Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry traced the lines on the back of his palm again. They didn't hurt like some of his other scars did. But they were still there.

I must not tell lies.

Written in his own blood so many times, not even Madam Pomphrey could heal it. Most of his scarring was taken off by magic. One of the first things he learned, when he could. But...not that scar. Had he had fewer detentions, maybe. Had he written less, maybe. Had he told her sooner, applied the spell more often, maybe the scarring wouldn't be there. But it was. Because Harry would never let Umbridge give detention to Ron. To Hermione. To Ginny, Neville, Luna, to anyone. He would rather write in his own blood for 5 hours a night, then let them be tainted by this.

It was already to late for Harry to come out of this clean. The Dursley's made sure of that.

But Harry could never, ever, live with himself if his friends...his family, was hurt because of that woman.

And so he wrote.

I must not tell lies.

Lying isn't a good thing, it means you have something to hide. It means people won't trust you. That's why Harry would never lie. A lie might increase or decrease publicity. But Harry would never. Never, Never, Never. He wouldn't lie to anyone because he owed them the truth. Why would he lie, when the truth was so much easier to uphold?

Harry traced the lines again.

I must not tell lies.

Either way, he didn't learn occlumency like he should have. He didn't pay attention. He didn't try. He should have. But he didn't.

And that's why, without any defence against himself, he believed Voldemort and he went to the Ministry. Then he killed his godfather. Did he hold the wand to his head? No. But he killed him. There is no way around it. He went there because he trusted someone he knew was untrustworthy. He went someplace he knew he shouldn't have gone. And Sirius came to help him. And died. Harry killed his Godfather.

But that's not going to happen again.

Harry swore that every night before he went to bed, and again as the sun rose.

I must not tell lies.

Harry will never let anyone be hurt again, because he was stupid.

He swore it.

And now, he was considering breaking it on purpose.

Because really, he didn't think he'd survive the next time he saw anyone die- Death Eater or not. And he didn't think he'd be able to survive waking up to find someone else blaming him.

And he wanted peace.

Harry stood atop the Astronomy tower for a little while longer, thinking about his life. Then he made his decision.

He would break his vow one day, no matter what he did. And he would rather break it now, then wait for someone else to blame him again, for him to live through that.

He left the top of the astronomy tower, not to be found until the next day.

And so his vow was broken.

And so the world picked up their shattered reality, their shattered rose tinted glasses, and they made their own vows.

And so Harry won.

A/N I think you were warned that it's not something to read lightly. I hope you liked it though.


End file.
